Alles hat seinen Preis
by Black Zora
Summary: Krabat hat die Rettung der Gesellen durch die Kantorka nur geträumt. Der Meister hat den Namen des Mädchens herausgefunden. Um ihr Leben zu retten, willigt Krabat ein, der Nachfolger des Müllers zu werden. Die erste Entscheidung, die er treffen muss, ist, wer in der Altjahresnacht sterben soll ... Auf der Liste des Meisters steht Lyschko an oberster Stelle.
1. Wie Mehl aus einem großen Sieb

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

.

 _Disclaimer: "Krabat" gehört Otfried Preußler und seinen Erben. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Figuren und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Handlung orientiert sich an der des Buches, die Bilder, die ich dabei insbesondere von den Personen vor Augen habe, sind aber durch die Verfilmung von Kreuzpaintner geprägt, an der ich ebenfalls keine Rechte habe ..._

.

 **1\. Wie Mehl aus einem großen Sieb**

.

 _Krabat war außerstande, ein Wort zu sagen: er war wie versteinert. Da legte die Kantorka ihm den Arm um die Schultern und hüllte ihn in ihr wollenes Umtuch ein. Warm war es, weich und warm, wie ein Schutzmantel._

„ _Gehen wir, Krabat."_

 _Er ließ sich von ihr aus der Mühle führen, sie führte ihn durch den Koselbruch nach Schwarzkollm hinüber._

„ _Wie hast du mich", fragte er, als sie die Lichter des Dorfes zwischen den Stämmen aufblinken sahen, hier eines, da eins – „wie hast du mich unter den Mitgesellen herausgefunden?"_

„ _Ich habe gespürt, daß du Angst hattest", sagte sie, „Angst um mich: daran habe ich dich erkannt."_

 _Während sie auf die Häuser zuschritten, fing es zu schneien an, leicht und in feinen Flocken, wie Mehl, das aus einem großen Sieb auf sie niederfiel._

 _(Otfried Preußler, Krabat)_

 _._

„Wie heißt du denn nun?", fragte Krabat. „Die ganze Zeit über durfte ich es nicht wissen, um dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch jetzt, wo alles vorüber ist, da wüsste ich ihn gern, deinen Namen."

Die Kantorka lächelte. „Elka", sagte sie.

„Elka", wiederholte Krabat. „Das klingt schön." Er lächelte auch.

Da flog neben ihnen ein Bussard auf. Rasch sah Krabat zu ihm hin. Er konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass der Vogel nur ein Auge hatte, ein einziges, helles Auge, das ihn durchdringend ansah. Dann strich der Bussard ab und flog mit einem heiseren Ruf in Richtung Koselbruch davon.

Der Schnee, der auf dem Weg und auf den Bäumen lag, wurde mit einem Mal zu Mehlstaub, der aufwirbelte und die Kantorka verwischte, bis sie Krabats Blicken entzogen war und sich nichts mehr vor ihm befand als eine weiße Wand aus Mehl.

.

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Krabat. Hatte er alles nur geträumt? Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er auf seiner Pritsche auf dem Dachboden lag. Auch die anderen Gesellen waren da. Alle schienen tief und fest zu schlafen. Nur Hanzo bewegte sich unruhig, doch auch er schlief.

Hastig überlegte Krabat. Was von den letzten Tagen war Wirklichkeit gewesen, was Traum? Er konnte diese Frage nicht ohne Hilfe beantworten.

Mit einem Gefühl, als läge ein eiserner Ring um seine Brust, der sich enger und enger zuzog, erhob er sich und ging zu Juros Pritsche hinüber. Er rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Juro!", rief er leise, „Juro, wach auf!"

Stöhnend öffnete Juro die Augen. „Krabat?" Er setzte sich eilig auf und rieb sich die Lider. „Krabat, was ist mit dir?"

„Juro … Hab ich dir gestern Abend den Ring gegeben?"

Juro schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein … Warum fragst du?"

Krabat wurde es eiskalt. „Welchen Tag haben wir heute?", fragte er Juro mit heiserer Stimme.

Juro sah ihn an, als ob er an Krabats Verstand zweifelte. „Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, dann beginnt der Tag vor dem Altjahrestag. – Krabat, was ist mit dir?!"

Krabat ließ sich neben Juros Pritsche zu Boden sinken.

'Ich hab alles nur geträumt', dachte er. 'Ich bin zwei Tage vor dem Altjahrestag zu Bett gegangen. Dann hab ich vom Kampf mit dem Meister geträumt, in dem ich ihn überwunden habe, ich in Gestalt eines Fuchses, er in Gestalt eines Hahnes. Doch bin ich danach nicht wahrhaft aufgewacht, sondern habe weiter geträumt: erst das Gespräch mit dem Meister, in dem ich mich abermals geweigert habe, seine Nachfolge auf der Mühle anzutreten, dann, wie ich Juro den Ring von Haar gab und ihn bat, der Kantorka das vereinbarte Zeichen zu bringen, dann davon, wie ich auf dem Wüsten Plan mein eigenes Grab hab ausheben müssen … und schließlich die Kantorka in der Mühle, wie sie kam, mich auszufordern, wie sie die Probe bestand, den Meister besiegte, uns Gesellen befreite und mich aus der Mühle führte.'

Der Meister, wurde es Krabat klar, musste ihm all diese Träume geschickt haben, so wie er ihm vor Jahren im Traum tagelange Fluchtversuche und erst kürzlich ein elendes Leben ohne Zauberkräfte vorgegaukelt hatte.

Und nun war es dem Meister gelungen, Krabat den Namen der Kantorka zu entreißen. Denn Krabat zweifelte nicht daran, dass Elka ihr wahrer Name war. Der Meister musste es auf irgendeinem Wege geschafft haben, auch die Kantorka zu verzaubern und in Krabats Traum zu locken, damit sie ihren Namen verriet.

Sie waren beide verloren.

„Krabat?" Juro sah ihn besorgt an.

Krabat schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Es ist aus! Er kennt ihren Namen …"

Juro gab ein erschrockenes Geräusch von sich. „Aber wie" –. Er brach ab.

Sie hatten es beide gehört: Schritte auf der Treppe.

Noch bevor Krabat zurück zu seiner Pritsche huschen und sich in Schlaf zaubern konnte, ging die Bodentür auf und der Meister steckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Krabat!", sagte er. Nichts weiter.

Doch als der Meister sich umdrehte und die Stufen wieder hinabstieg, folgteKrabat ihm, im Nachthemd und barfuß, die Treppe hinab, an deren Fuß Tonda gestorben war, dann weiter, er wusste, neben ihm lag nun die Mehlkammer, in der sie Michal gefunden hatten, und schließlich bis in die Meisterstubehinein.

Dort drehte der Müller sich um und sah Krabat an. „Elka also." Er lächelte.

Krabat brachte kein Wort heraus. Alles in ihm schien hohl und tot.

„Du weißt, was mit Tondas Mädchen geschehen ist." Es war keine Frage und erforderte keine Antwort.

Der Meister schwieg eine Weile. Dann sprach er: „Ich will dir ein Angebot machen, Krabat, oder vielmehr: mein schon zweimal gemachtes Angebot wiederholen und es etwas verändern. Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, das Mädchen zu verschonen, wenn du einwilligst, mein Nachfolger zu werden. Ich werde sie vergessen machen, und sie wird ihr Leben in Schwarzkollm oder anderswo leben, als hätte sie dich nie gekannt. – Also, Krabat? Was soll es sein?"

Krabat saß in der Falle und er wusste es. Niemals hatte er das Leben der Kantorka gefährden wollen, und nun blieb ihm keine Wahl mehr.

„Ich … bin einverstanden", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Das Lächeln des Meisters wurde breiter. „Deine Hand drauf!", sagte er, und streckte Krabat die Linke entgegen.

Krabat schlug ein. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er sein eigenes Ende besiegeln würde.

Der Meister lachte und nickte zufrieden. Dann drehte er sich um und holte aus einem Schrank einen versiegelten Krug und zwei irdene Becher hervor. Er brach das Siegel, schenkte ein und reichte Krabat einen der Becher.

„Lass uns anstoßen: auf Krabat, den kommenden Meister der Schwarzen Mühle im Koselbruch!"


	2. Die Geschichte der Schwarzen Mühle

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

.

 **2\. Die Geschichte der Schwarzen Mühle**

.

Krabat stand mitten in der Meisterkammer, frierend im Nachthemd und mit bloßen Füßen, mit einem Becher Wein in der Hand, gemeinsam mit dem Meister, der ihm so froh und gelöst vorkam wie niemals zuvor, und mit der Aussicht, in zwei oder drei Jahren der Herr der Mühle zu sein.

Wie im Traum hob er den Becher und stieß mit dem Meister an. Er trank einen Schluck von dem schweren, süßen Wein, dann wurde im schwindelig. Er schwankte und wäre gefallen, wäre ihm der Meister nicht beigesprungen.

Krabat fühlte sich unterm Arm gepackt und einige Schritte durch den Raum geleitet, bis er mit den Beinen an etwas stieß. Der Meister bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen, und legte ihm eine Decke oder dergleichen um die Schultern.

Krabat schloss die Augen und widmete all seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Atmen. Ihm war übel, und alles drehte sich um ihn.

Als er die Lider wieder öffnete, kauerte der Meister ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn prüfend. Krabat selbst saß im Lehnstuhl des Meisters, dessen schwarzen Mantel um die Schultern gelegt.

Der Meister nickte ihm zu, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Prüfung, erhob sich und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich will dir eine Geschichte erzählen, Krabat", sagte er. „Es ist die Geschichte dieser Mühle und meiner Zeit auf ihr. Am letzten Tag diesen Jahres, wenn die Glocke Mitternacht schlägt, sind es genau zwölf Jahre, die ich als Meister der Schwarzen Schule hier verbracht habe. Doch die Mühle übernahm ich schon anderthalb Jahre zuvor, im Sommer. Jeder der Gesellen, die heute auf der Mühle sind, hat sein Handwerk von mir gelernt, das Müllern wie die Schwarze Kunst. Juro ist von allen am längsten hier: am kommenden Dreikönigstag sind es zwölf Jahre. Bei Hanzo, dem Altgesellen, sind es elf. Dann Kito: zehn, Petar neun, Andrusch acht, Merten sieben – er kam zusammen mit seinem Vetter Michal, da mir im Jahr zuvor einer der Burschen an den Pocken gestorben war und ich deshalb zwei Gesellen ersetzen musste –, Lyschko sechs, Kubo fünf, Staschko vier, du, Krabat, drei, Witko zwei, und zuletzt Lobosch mit einem Jahr auf der Mühle."

Krabat unterbrach ihn: „Wie lange war Tonda hier?"

„Tonda", der Meister lächelte eigentümlich, „war schon hier, als ich die Mühle übernahm."

„Als ich vor mehr als dreizehn Jahren in den Koselbruch kam", fuhr der Meister in seiner Erzählung fort, „war dies eine gewöhnliche Mühle. Ich suchte einen Ort, an dem ich Müller und Meister einer Schwarzen Schule sein konnte. Für meine Dienste im Türkenkrieg hatte ich einiges an Gold erhalten. Der damalige Müller im Koselbruch war alt und wollte sich in einem der Dörfer der Gegend zur Ruhe setzen. Er hatte nur zwei Gesellen und einen Lehrjungen. Mehr gab die Mühle nicht her, denn sie war nicht die einzige der Gegend, recht weit von den umliegenden Dörfer entfernt und auch nicht die beste. Das Mahlwerk musste dringend überholt, das Rad und das Gerinne mussten erneuert werden und auch an den Gebäuden war einiges auszubessern. Aber ihre abgelegene Lage war für meine Zwecke hervorragend."

„Einer der Gesellen entschied sich, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, der andere, und das war Tonda, und der Lehrjunge Mato blieben bei mir. Das erste Jahr verbrachten wir vor allem mit Ausbesserungsarbeiten an der Mühle. Ich hatte einige wandernde Handwerksburschen hier, Zimmerer zumeist, die uns halfen, alles wieder instand zu setzen. Auch ein paar der Bauern halfen gegen Bezahlung aus. Müllern konnten wir erst wieder in meinem zweiten Sommer hier, und im Winter darauf schloss ich dann den Pakt mit dem Herrn Gevatter und gründete die Schwarze Schule."

„Was genau ist der Inhalt dieses Paktes?", fragte Krabat.

„Solange dein Pakt mit dem Herrn Gevatter besteht", antwortete der Meister, „kannst du nicht sterben. Aber du musst ihm am letzten Tag des Jahres ein Menschenleben darbringen – sonst ist das deine verwirkt. Zum Winter hin gibt er dir einen Vorgeschmack und lässt dich von Tag zu Tag weiter altern. Am Dreikönigstag muss das Dutzend wieder voll sein, sonst ist das Leben aller auf der Mühle verwirkt. In den Neumondnächten kommt der Herr Gevatter mit einem Wagen voll Mahlgut, das zu Mehl vermahlen werden muss. Wenn einer der Gesellen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, in diesen Nächten nicht zur Arbeit erscheint, musst du an seiner Stelle müllern."

„Der Pakt gilt für wenigstens zwölf Jahre. Wenn du die Mühle auf immer verlassen willst, musst du einen der Gesellen zu deinem Nachfolger wählen. Der Herr Gevatter muss die Wahl absegnen, und dann muss auch der Geselle selbst zustimmen. Je nachdem, wie weit dein Nachfolger zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon in der Schwarzen Kunst gekommen ist, wirst du ihn noch ein, zwei, oder drei Jahre auf der Mühle lehren und geleiten müssen. Danach bist du frei und kannst mit deinem Wissen und deiner Macht tun, was immer dir beliebt. Doch ist es nicht leicht, einen Nachfolger zu finden, den der Herr Gevatter für würdig erklärt. Ich habe ihm erst Tonda vorgeschlagen, dann Michal und zuletzt dich, und erst mit dir war er gänzlich einverstanden."

Der Meister schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Ich weiß", fuhr er fort, „dass du Tonda geliebt hast. Auch ich hatte ihn sehr gern. Ich hätte ihm die Meisterschaft auf der Mühle angetragen, doch der Herr Gevatter war damit nicht einverstanden –zumindest nicht zum damaligen Zeitpunkt."

Der Meister sprach nun leise und stockend. Es schien im schwer zu fallen, über Tonda zu reden.

„Wenn der Gevatter den Schüler für unwürdig befindet," sagte der Meister, „ist dessen Leben verwirkt. Wenn der Schüler die Meisterschaft ablehnt, auch. In Tondas Fall hat der Herr Gevatter, anders als bei Michal, die Angelegenheit zumindest nicht für vollkommen unmöglich erklärt. Er hat aber verlangt, dass ich Tonda im Voraus frage, wie er dazu steht: ob er sich vorstellen könnte, in ein oder zwei Jahren mein Meisterschüler zu werden und dann in vier oder fünf Jahren die Mühle zu übernehmen. Tonda hat rundheraus abgelehnt, obwohl er wusste, dass es seinen Tod bedeutete."

Wieder schwieg der Meister. Als er fortfuhr, schien er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Krabat zu sprechen.

„Das war schon im Herbst ... Er hatte lange Zeit, sich auf die Altjahresnacht vorzubereiten. Ruhig war er, wie erleichtert. Vielleicht war es wegen des Mädchens, vielleicht, weil er aus anderen Gründen nicht mehr auf der Mühle sein wollte. Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat es mir nicht gesagt."

Der Meister sah Krabat an. Alt und eingefallen sah er aus, und sehr müde.

„Ich hatte ihn wirklich gern, Krabat. Es … ist mir nicht leicht gewesen."

Krabat spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Tonda hatte also eine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu retten, und sie ausgeschlagen. Wie anders wäre alles gekommen, wenn Tonda eingewilligt hätte, Meisterschüler zu werden!

„Wenn Tonda angenommen hätte …", begann Krabat mit rauer Stimme, „wer hätte dann an seiner Stelle sterben müssen? Und wer an Stelle von Michal?"

Die Antwort des Meisters kam ohne Zögern: „In beiden Fällen: Lyschko. Er bringt mir zu viel Unruhe unter die Gesellen mit seiner Art. Und ich mag es nicht, wenn einer um mich her kriecht und vor mir auf den Knien rutscht, um sich einzuschmeicheln. Was er mir über die anderen zugetragen hat, das wusste ich auch ohne ihn. Der Meister auf der Schwarzen Mühle weiß immer, wo jeder seiner Burschen ist, was er treibt, was er denkt, was er träumt … Dazu braucht es keinen Spitzel."

Krabat schauderte es.

„Nun, mein erstes Jahr als Meister der Schwarzen Schule … In der Dreikönigsnacht trafen elf Jungen auf der Mühle ein, nachdem ich sie mit Hilfe der Zauberei zu mir gerufen hatte, der jüngste zwölf, der älteste siebzehn Jahre alt, und begannen ihre Lehrzeit, erst im Müllerhandwerk, dann auch in den Geheimen Wissenschaften. Mato, der Lehrjunge, den ich vom alten Meister der Mühle übernommen hatte, wollte mit der Schwarzen Kunst nichts zu schaffen haben. Er schloss seine dreijährige Lehrzeit im Müllerhandwerk ab, wurde von mir freigesprochen und ging als Geselle auf die Wanderschaft. Tonda hingegen blieb und wurde ein gelehriger Schüler – und mein Altgesell."

Der Meister sah Krabat eindringlich an. „Du musst wissen, Krabat: wenn dich einer deiner Schüler im Zaubererzweikampf besiegt, oder wenn es ihm gelingt, von der Mühle zu fliehen, wenn einer der Burschen länger als drei Tage ausbleibt, oder wenn es einem oder einer von draußen, der oder die ihn liebt, gelingt, ihn auszufordern, dann ist dein Leben verloren. Und jedes Jahr muss einer von den Schülern sein Leben geben – sonst ist das des Meisters verwirkt."

„Jedes Jahr einer …", sagte Krabat beklommen. „Elf in all den Jahren. Und dieses Jahr …?"

„Auch dieses Jahr", bestätigte der Meister. „Du hast eingeschlagen und wirst Schlag zwölf zur Altjahresnacht Anwärter auf die Meisterschaft auf der Schwarzen Mühle. Du musst einen bestimmen, der sterben soll – oder wir wählen gemeinsam, wie ich es dir schon einmal vorgeschlagen habe. Wählen wir keinen, dann wirst du es sein, dessen Leben der Herr Gevatter morgen Nacht einfordert."

Nun, da er wusste, dass die Kantorka leben würde, war Krabat sein eigener Tod durchaus nicht mehr gleichgültig. Er wollte nicht sterben. Aber einen der anderen wählen und ihn zum Tode verdammen ...?

„Du musst", sprach der Meister begütigend, „die Entscheidung nicht sofort treffen. Du hast Zeit bis zur elften Stunde des Altjahrestages, also bis zur morgigen Nacht. Doch rate ich dir, deine Wahl so bald wie möglich zu treffen. Sie aufzuschieben, macht es nicht leichter, glaub mir."

Der Meister zögerte. Dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn du einen Rat von mir möchtest … Ich sagte es dir schon einmal: wähle Lyschko. Und wenn es Lyschko nicht sein soll: nimm Juro."

„Juro?!" Krabat war entsetzt. „Juro ist mein Freund!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Juro", erwiderte der Meister mit Nachdruck, „ist niemandes Freund. Er hat Tonda gegen mich aufgehetzt und Michal, und zuletzt auch dich."

Krabat sah den Meister erstaunt an. Wusste er …?

Der Meister lachte spöttisch. „Oh, Krabat, beleidige mich nicht! Ich kenne Juro seit zwölf Jahren, und seit zwölf Jahren ist er klug genug, sich ganz außerordentlich dumm zu stellen. So ist er um die Arbeit in der Mühle herumgekommen, die er verabscheut, und hat in all den Jahren in der Schwarzen Schule mehr gelernt als jeder andere – selbst als du, Krabat, du weißt es wohl. Dass er der Einzige von den Zwölfen ist, mit denen ich hier auf der Mühle begonnen habe, der noch unter den Lebenden weilt, sollte dir genug sagen. Und weil Juro schlau ist, hat er nie seinen eigenen Hals aufs Spiel gesetzt, sondern immer einen anderen vorgeschickt, dessen Taten ihn aus der Mühle befreien sollten – und der dann an seiner Stelle starb. Tonda war nicht der Erste."

„Ich habe Juro stets scharf im Auge behalten, und mir ist wohl bewusst, was ihr die letzte Zeit über nachts in der Küche getrieben habt. – Oh ja, Krabat! – Juro ist nur noch am Leben, weil er einige nützliche Fähigkeiten besitzt. Unter anderem ist er ein guter Koch, und ich habe in all den Jahren keinen gefunden, der diese Berge an Hausarbeit so zuverlässig und sorgfältig hätte leisten können wie Juro."

Der Meister sah Krabat durchdringend an. „Aber du, Krabat", sagte er scharf, „du hast noch nicht die Macht, einen wie Juro in deiner Gewalt zu halten, selbst dann nicht, wenn ich dich noch zwei oder drei Jahre lehre – Jahre, in denen auch seine Stärke zunehmen wird. Er wird die Gelegenheit ergreifen, sobald du Meister geworden bist. Du musst dich erst hineinfinden in deine neue Stellung, und bis dir das gelungen ist, wirst du deutlich schwächer sein als ich als Meister es je war. Juro wird das auszunutzen wissen. Er wird dich zum Kampf fordern, und es ist gut möglich, dass er dich besiegt. Selbst, wenn er dein Leben schonen sollte: wenn du einen Zaubererzweikampf gegen einen deiner Gesellen verlierst, kommt der Herr Gevatter, dich zu holen – vergiss das nicht."

Krabat schluckte. Er wusste selbst am besten, wie stark und schlau und zielstrebig Juro in Wirklichkeit war.

„Gibt es … Kann ich ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen, wenn er nicht auf der Mühle bleiben will?"

Der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, einen gehen zu lassen, ohne dass es jemanden das Leben kostet: vor Ablauf der Probezeit oder direkt nach der Freisprechung. Jeder frische Geselle hat das Recht, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, doch muss er es innerhalb von drei Tagen, nachdem der Meister ihn freigesprochen hat, in Anspruch nehmen, sonst verfällt es, und er bleibt für immer an die Mühle gebunden."

Krabat brummte der Schädel von all dem Neuen und Ungeahnten.

Sein Blick fiel auf eines der kleinen Fenster. Draußen graute bereits der Tag. Auf der Treppe zum Dachboden waren schwere Schritte zu hören – Juro, der immer als Erster auf den Beinen war, um den Ofen anzuheizen und das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

Juro …

Krabat wurde es schwer ums Herz.

Der Meister hatte die letzten Minuten mit dem Rücken zu Krabat am Fenster gestanden. Nun drehte er sich um. „Ich werde jetzt in die Küche gehen, um mit Juro zu besprechen, was heute im Haushalt anfällt, und dann mit Hanzo die Arbeit für den Tag planen. Du kannst hierbleiben, wenn du magst, um deine Gedanken zu sammeln, oder auch, um dich hinzulegen und Schlaf nachzuholen. Mein Bett steht nebenan in der Kammer: Du darfst es benutzen. Ich werde dich für den Vormittag bei Hanzo entschuldigen. Sprich zu keinem von dem, was wir hier beredet haben. Ich erwarte dich mittags bei Tisch. Dort werde ich deine Wahl zu meinem Nachfolger verkünden."

Der Meister nickte Krabat kurz zu, dann verließ er die Stube.

Krabat war mit seinen Gedanken allein.


	3. Wähle!

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

.

 **3\. Wähle!**

.

Als Krabat zu Mittag die Gesindestube betrat, waren alle anderen Gesellen, der Lehrjunge und der Meister bereits um den langen Tisch versammelt.

„Lyschko", sagte der Meister, der am Kopfende saß, „setz du dich einmal auf Krabats Platz, und Krabat, komm und setz dich neben mich."

Als Lyschko mit säuerlicher Miene den Platz zur Linken des Meisters geräumt und Krabat sich an seiner Statt niedergesetzt hatte, fand er sich gegenüber dem Altgesellen wieder, der traditionell den Platz zur Rechten des Meisters inne hatte. Hanzo musterte Krabat mit Erstaunen und leisem Misstrauen im Blick.

„Krabat." Der Meister legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mühlknappen, hört her! Lange schon bin ich Meister auf der Schwarzen Mühle, Müllermeister und Meister der Schwarzen Schule. Zwölf Jahre sind es morgen zur Mitternacht, seit ich die Schule begründet habe, und allmählich drängt es mich, wieder auf Reisen zu gehen und meine Kunst an den Höfen der Mächtigen auszuüben. Ich habe mich daher entschlossen, das Meisteramt an einen Nachfolger zu übergeben, den ich allerdings noch das eine oder andere Jahr werde lehren müssen, ehe ich ihm die Führung der Mühle und der Schule ganz werde überlassen können."

Er zwinkerte Krabat zu.

„Ihr alle wisst, dass Krabat übers vergangene Jahr zu meinem besten Schüler geworden ist, und so habe ich beschlossen, ihm die Meisterschaft anzutragen. Er hat eingeschlagen und wird morgen zur Mitternacht seine Lehrzeit als Meisterschüler antreten. In drei Jahren dann wird er der Herr auf der Mühle sein. Bis dahin erwarte ich, dass ihr ihm mit der selben Achtung begegnet wie mir, auch wenn er noch Schüler ist und weiter Seite an Seite mit euch lernen und arbeiten wird. – Und jetzt: Ein Hoch auf Krabat, den künftigen Meister der Mühle am Schwarzen Wasser!"

Die Hochrufe der Burschen fielen gedämpft und zögerlich aus. Auf ihren Gesichtern konnte Krabat Unglauben und Erschrecken bis hin zu Furcht und Zorn lesen.

Lobosch war der einzige, der ihm ehrlich Bescheid tat, aber vermutlich nur deshalb, weil er die Tragweite des Ganzen noch nicht begriffen hatte.

Auch Lyschko riss seinen Krug hoch, aber er war bleich wie der Tod und seine Stimme zitterte, als er „Hoch, Krabat!" rief.

Lyschko schien sicher, dass es in der Altjahresnacht ihn treffen würde, wenn Krabats Wort beim Meister auch nur das geringste Gewicht hatte. Krabat war mit allen Mitgesellen gut ausgekommen und lebte mit keinem von ihnen in Feindschaft – mit Ausnahme von Lyschko.

Doch Krabat hatte seine Entscheidung noch nicht getroffen. Die Worte des Meisters waren während der letzten Stunden in seinem Kopf gekreist, die Gesichter seiner Mitgesellen an ihm vorübergezogen.

Wen sollte er wählen?

Lobosch, der fröhliche kleine Lobosch, der von allen Gesellen geliebt wurde, stand außer Frage.

Der dürre Witko war gleichfalls zu jung, als dass Krabat ihn ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hätte.

Hanzo war ein tüchtiger Altgesell, den man nicht leicht würde entbehren können, ebenso wenig wie Staschko mit seinen Fähigkeiten im Holzbau.

Andrusch würde ihnen bitter fehlen, hatte er doch so manchen trüben Tag mit seinen derben Späßen erhellt. Andererseits war er faul, während Kito mit seiner sprichwörtlich schlechten Laune ein tüchtiger Arbeiter war.

Doch war es überhaupt recht, danach zu gehen, ob die Burschen auf der Mühle nützlich oder angenehme Gesellschaft waren?

Krabat konnte doch keinen in den Tod schicken, nur weil er angesichts ihrer Lage eine nachvollziehbar schlechte Laune an den Tag legte! Und wenn es nach Nützlichkeit ging: hätte er dann nicht den zerbrechlichen Witko wählen müssen?

Was war mit Petar, dem Löffelschnitzer? Auch er konnte tüchtig anpacken, genauso wie der schweigsame Kubo, bei dem man nie so recht wusste, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. War Kubo vielleicht gefährlicher, als er wirkte – so wie Juro?

Nein, an Juro wollte Krabat nicht denken – vor allem nicht an das, was der Meister über seinen Freund gesagt hatte.

War dem Meister in dieser Hinsicht überhaupt zu trauen? Der Meister hatte seinen besten Freund umgebracht. Vielleicht wollte er, dass Krabat dasselbe mit Juro tat? Immerhin hatte er sie einmal gezwungen, die Geschichte mit dem Adler nachzuspielen, und wer wusste, was daraus Schlimmes geworden wäre, wäre Juro nicht so ein kluger und geschickter Schauspieler gewesen.

Aber was, wenn der Meister recht hatte und Juro auch Krabat etwas vorspielte? War Juro wirklich sein Freund, oder benutzte er Krabat nur? War Juro vielleicht sogar Schuld an Tondas und Michals Tod? Wäre Tonda jetzt Meisterschüler, wenn Juro sich nicht eingemischt und ihn dazu gebracht hätte, sich gegen den Müller aufzulehnen?

Krabat spürte, dass jemand ihn anblickte. Als er aufsah, begegnete er Lyschkos Blick. Lyschko fühlte sich wohl ertappt und schaute rasch zur Seite, aber wieder hatte Krabat die Angst in den Augen des anderen gesehen.

Lyschko starb schon jetzt tausend Tode.

Dann wanderte Krabats Blick hinüber zu einem, der still am Tisch saß, unauffällig wie ein grauer Schatten: Merten.

Sollte er Merten wählen, Merten, der nicht mehr leben wollte nach dem Tod seines Vetters Michal, Merten, der sogar versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen, als er hatte einsehen müssen, dass eine Flucht von der Mühle unmöglich war?

Doch Merten hatte gerade begonnen, sich zu erholen, sprach wieder, arbeitete mit den anderen, auch wenn er langsamer war und mehr Pausen brauchte als sie und wohl immer einen schiefen Hals und eine angegriffene Stimme zurückbehalten würde. Konnte er Merten in den Tod schicken, jetzt, wo er endlich wieder am Leben auf der Mühle teilnahm?

Krabats Aufgabe war unlösbar.

Und doch …

Krabats Blick wanderte wiederholt zu Lyschko hinüber, und Lyschko sah immer wieder angstvoll zu Krabat, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubte.

Lyschko …

Der Meister hob den Mittagstisch auf, als erkennbar wurde, dass sich keine fröhliche Stimmung einstellen würde, und schickte die Burschen wieder an die Arbeit.

Krabat jedoch hielt er zurück.

„Krabat, du wirst heute vom Schlafboden in eine eigene Kammer ziehen, die neben der meinen liegt. Komm, ich zeige sie dir."

Der Meister führte ihn zu einer Tür, die Krabat nie zuvor aufgefallen war. Vielleicht war sie früher gar nicht dagewesen. Als der Meister sie aufstieß, sah Krabat einen kleinen Raum vor sich, mit einem Fensterchen, das nach Osten hinaus ging. In der Kammer befanden sich ein Bett, ein Tisch, auf dem eine Kerze stand, ein Schemel, ein Waschtisch und ein Spind. In einer Wand war eine zweite Tür, die nach ihrer Lage in die Schlafkammer des Meisters führen musste, ein Gedanke, bei dem Krabat nicht wohl war. Auch bestand die Wand dort nur aus dünnen Brettern, durch die jedes Wort und jeder Lichtschein nach nebenan dringen würden.

Der Meister schob Krabat in die Kammer, trat gleichfalls ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich sehe", sagte der Meister, „dass die Wahl, die du zu treffen hast, dir Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Lass mich dir helfen."

„Deine Gedanken, Krabat", fuhr er fort, „waren schon ganz richtig: Du solltest danach gehen, was der Mühle nutzt. Die Gesellen, so wie sie jetzt aufgestellt sind, arbeiten gut zusammen. Hanzo ist fürwahr ein tüchtiger Bursche und ein zuverlässiger Altgesell. Staschko mit seinen Fähigkeiten im Zimmererhandwerk wollen wir gleichfalls nicht missen, denn in der Mühle ist vieles aus Holz und einen wie Staschko können wir da immer brauchen. Auch Petars Schnitzerei ist durchaus nützlich zu nennen, zudem ist er ein guter Müllergeselle. Kubo hält den Mund und macht keinen Ärger, und schaffen kann er auch. Von diesen Vieren wollen und können wir keinen entbehren."

Er machte eine Pause. Krabat wartete angespannt.

„Nun wird es schon schwieriger", fuhr der Meister fort. „Andrusch mag spaßig sein, aber er ist ein Faulpelz. Jemand muss ihm von Zeit zu Zeit tüchtig das Fell gerben, wenn er ernsthaft arbeiten soll. Hanzo ist dazu in der Lage. Kito verbreitet schlechte Laune, auch wenn er anpacken kann. Schlechte Laune ist nicht gut für die Arbeit der anderen Burschen. Aber auch ihn hat Hanzo im Griff."

„Lobosch und Witko … Du hast recht, sie sind sehr jung, und es wäre traurig, einen von ihnen zu opfern. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob aus Witko jemals ein brauchbarer Mühlknappe werden wird, und Lobosch … Sein schnelles, freches Mundwerk gefällt mir nicht, und er hat, wie Lyschko, seine Augen und Ohren überall, auch da, wo sie nichts zu schaffen haben. Ich weiß, dass du ihn magst und dass auch die anderen Gesellen einen Narren an ihm gefressen haben, aber Lobosch müssen wir scharf im Auge behalten. Witko wollen wir noch ein oder zwei Jahre geben und sehen, wie er sich macht, ehe wir ein endgültiges Urteil fällen."

Die berechnende Art und Weise, in der der Meister die Vorzüge und Schwächen der Gesellen aufzählte, machte Krabat unwohl.

„Hanzo, Staschko, Petar, Kubo, Andrusch, Kito, Lobosch, Witko … Wen haben wir noch? Merten, Lyschko und Juro. Da du dir trotz meiner Warnungen über Juro noch nicht im Klaren zu sein scheinst und da er es verstanden hat, sich in der Küche und im Haus in der Tat unentbehrlich zu machen, wollen wir Juro einstweilen zurückstellen. Möglich, dass uns die Entscheidung über ihn nächstes Jahr deutlich leichter fällt."

„Bleiben Lyschko und Merten. Zu Lyschko habe ich gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt, außer diesem: Lyschko wird niemals sein wie die anderen. Er wird auf der Mühle nie zufrieden sein und daher immer für Unfrieden sorgen – es sei denn, dass du ihn eng an dich bindest, Krabat, und stets an der kurzen Leine hältst. Sonst wird er dir ebenso wie seinen Mitgesellen zum ständigen Ärgernis werden. Lyschko braucht eine besondere Art der Führung, und wenn du ihm die nicht geben kannst oder willst, dann wäre es nicht zuletzt um seinetwillen besser, wenn deine Wahl dieses Jahr auf ihn fallen würde."

„Was Merten angeht, so wird es wahrhaftig besser mit ihm. Es mag sein, dass er sich so weit erholt, dass er wieder mit beiden Händen auf der Mühle anpacken kann, so wie vor Michals Tod, und dass er seinen Kummer mit der Zeit vergisst. Er war sehr rasch mit seiner Entscheidung, seinem Leben ein Ende zu machen, man könnte auch sagen: voreilig. Dennoch wäre er für dich vielleicht die Wahl, die dir am wenigsten Gewissensbisse bescheren würde."

Der Meister schloss: „Ich denke, du solltest mit beiden sprechen. Ich werde erst Lyschko zu dir schicken und dann Merten."

Krabat sah ihn entsetzt an. „Soll ich sie etwa fragen, ob ich sie wählen soll?! Ob sie … ob sie sterben wollen?"

Der Meister zuckte die Schultern. „Merten kannst du fragen. Er wird es dir nicht übel nehmen, und seine Antwort mag dir deine Entscheidung erleichtern. Lyschko … Nun, auch Lyschkos Verhalten mag dir deine Entscheidung erleichtern, und er wird ohnehin nicht mit seinen Befürchtungen hinterm Berg halten. Möglicherweise wirst du Lyschko heute zum ersten Mal so sehen, wie er wirklich ist."

„Hol deine Sachen vom Schlafboden und richte dich hier ein. Ich schicke dir die beiden nacheinander hoch, den ersten in etwa einer Stunde. Bis dahin überlege dir gut, was du ihnen sagen willst. Ich werde dich mit ihnen alleine lassen."


	4. Lyschko und Merten

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

.

 **4\. Lyschko und Merten**

.

Krabat graute vor den Unterredungen mit Lyschko und Merten. Einer musste mit ihnen sprechen, das war klar, aber warum musste er es sein? Gerade Lyschko …

Krabat wurde mit kaltem Schrecken bewusst, dass er im Grunde schon entschieden hatte.

Er mochte Merten, und er konnte dessen Trauer um Michal nachfühlen, wenn er an Tonda dachte. Auch die anderen Gesellen mochten Merten.

Lyschko hingegen mochte er nicht. Niemand mochte Lyschko, nicht einmal der Meister – und das, obwohl Lyschko nur dafür zu leben schien, dem Meister zu gefallen.

Er hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende geführt, als es gedämpft an die Kammertür klopfte.

„Herein", sagte Krabat, mit einem Gefühl, als läge ihm ein Mühlstein im Magen.

Lyschko trat in die Kammer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als er sich zu Krabat wandte, war sein Gesicht so weiß wie damals, als Krabat ihn und die anderen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, über und über mit Mehlstaub bedeckt, bleich wie Geister in der Nacht. Lyschkos Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Seine Augen mochten vom Staub in der Mahlstube gerötet sein. Oder hatte er geweint? Krabat wollte sich einen weinenden Lyschko nicht vorstellen – besonders jetzt nicht, wo er seine Wahl getroffen hatte.

Lyschko schien alles, was entscheidend war, in Krabats Augen zu lesen. Krabat sah, wie er schluckte und zum Sprechen ansetzte, doch kein Wort drang über Lyschkos Lippen. Stattdessen presste er eine Hand auf den Mund, als ob ihm schlecht wäre. Die andere krampfte er zur Faust, öffnete sie, schloss sie wieder.

„Lyschko", begann Krabat hilflos. „Ich … ich muss einen wählen, zusammen mit dem Meister. Der Meister … Er hat dich ausgesucht. Ich …"

Da fuhr Lyschko auf ihn los, mit einem wilden Laut, der halb Schrei und halb Schluchzen war, und versuchte, Krabat mit den Fäusten zu treffen. Doch er war scheinbar so aufgewühlt, dass er nicht richtig zielen konnte, und ein Schlag, mit dem Krabat ihn nur hatte abwehren wollen, traf ihn so unglücklich, dass Lyschko das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Krabats Füßen auf dem Hosenboden landete, wo er schluchzend sitzen blieb, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Er gab ein so erbärmliches Bild ab, dass Krabat nicht wusste, ob er Mitleid oder Ekel empfand.

„Lyschko …", wiederholte er leise und beugte sich zu seinem Mitgesellen herab, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was er weiter sagen oder tun sollte.

Lyschko zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Krabat richtete sich wieder auf und nahm die Decke von seinem Bett, um sie Lyschko um die Schultern zu legen. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm zu dem Ganzen nicht ein.

„Krabat …", brachte Lyschko endlich krächzend hervor. Er hatte die Hände sinken lassen und sah mit verheultem Gesicht zu Krabat auf. „Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Kannst du mir wenigstens das sagen? Ich … ich hab immer alles getan, um ihm zu gefallen, alles, was ich konnte, auch Dinge, die keiner der andern für ihn getan hätte … Und jetzt … jetzt will er …" Wieder presste er eine Hand auf den Mund.

Krabat runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du deine Schnüffelei meinst …"

Lyschko schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach was!", schnaubte er, als wäre das, was die anderen Gesellen immer am meisten an ihm gestört hatte, nicht der Rede wert. „Das doch nicht. Ich weiß selbst, dass er mich nicht dazu gebraucht hat, wenn er etwas über einen von euch wissen wollte. Nein. Aber … weißt du … Wenn er nicht aus der Mühle weg konnte, oder wenn er einen bösen Tag hatte, wenn er … wenn er einsam war … wenn er Jirko vermisste …"

Krabat kam ein Verdacht.

Zwar waren die Burschen nach der täglichen Arbeit stets rechtschaffen müde, aber sie waren auch jung, und da es keine Mädchen gab und sowieso jeder alles von den anderen mitbekam, so eng, wie sie aufeinanderhockten, auf dem Schlafboden und überall … Es hatte da schon die ein oder andere Handreichung gegeben, und zwischen manchen der Gesellen wohl auch mehr. Krabat hatte seit langem vermutet, dass zwischen Michal und Merten nicht nur Freundschaft und Verwandtschaft gewesen waren, und in den letzten Monaten hatte der kleine Lobosch auffällig viel Zeit abseits der anderen mit Staschko verbracht.

Aber all diese Dinge geschahen eher heimlich und verschämt, und wenn einer etwas sah oder hörte, dann wurde es meist mit einem derben Scherz abgetan.

Lyschko jedoch war immer für sich geblieben. Nur mit dem Meister, da hatte er öfter …

So war das also mit Lyschko.

Und statt Dank für seine Dienste zu bekommen, musste Lyschko nun auch noch mit der Verachtung des Meisters leben – eine Verachtung, die so weit ging, dass dieser Krabat geradezu drängte, Lyschko als Schlachtopfer zu wählen.

Krabat wusste nun wahrhaftig nicht mehr, was er denken und tun sollte.

„Komm", sagte er endlich zu Lyschko und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Steh auf und setz dich auf den Schemel oder aufs Bett, aber bleib nicht da auf dem Boden hocken. Da gehörst du nicht hin."

Lyschko sah ihn lange an. Krabat wurde dabei ganz seltsam zumute. Dann nickte Lyschko langsam, ergriff Krabats Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen. Er ging zum Bett hinüber, und ehe Krabat seine Befürchtungen in Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte Lyschko schon begonnen, die Kleider abzulegen.

Krabat schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er hoffte sehr, dass dies nicht der „wirkliche Lyschko" war, den der Meister ihm angekündigt hatte, oder doch zumindest nicht alles, was den „wirklichen Lyschko" ausmachte.

Er trat ans Bett und ergriff Lyschkos Hände, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Nicht für mich", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Die darauf folgenden Tränen der Verzweiflung waren wohl unvermeidlich. Krabat benutzte den Ärmel von Lyschkos Jacke, die dieser schon aufs Bett gelegt hatte, um sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Hör auf, das steht dir nicht …", sagte er leise.

Lyschko lachte und schluchzte gleichzeitig. „Ich komm da wohl nicht mehr raus, was?", fragte er in einem Ton, der ohne Hoffnung war. „Es ist wohl besser, ich geh raus in den Schuppen, Hacke und Schaufel holen …"

Krabat dachte an seinen Traum, daran, wie er sein eigenes Grab auf dem Wüsten Plan ausgehoben hatte. Ihm wurde kalt und klamm.

„Noch nicht", sagte er. Seine Stimme war so heiser, als ob er einen ganzen Tag in der Mehlkammer zugebracht hätte. „Ich muss erst noch mit Merten sprechen."

Lyschkos Lachen klang ungläubig. „Ich würde mich nur geringfügig besser fühlen, wenn du dieses Jahr Merten umbringst und meinen vorhersehbaren Tod aufs nächste Jahr verschiebst."

Krabat begriff Lyschko nicht. „Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass ich dich umbringen will?"

Denn eigentlich, dachte Krabat, war es der Meister, den Lyschko zu fürchten hatte, nicht er.

Wieder lachte Lyschko. Diesmal klang es bitter.

„Du wirst in drei Jahren Meister auf der Mühle sein. Ich weiß, dass du die anderen Gesellen magst. Sie sind deine Freunde. Mich magst du nicht. Ich bin nicht dein Freund. Du wirst keinen von den anderen wählen. Und selbst, wenn du dieses Mal Merten nehmen solltest, dann wirst du es nur tun, wenn er dir zu verstehen gibt, dass er – immer noch – sterben will. Nach Merten aber wird so schnell kein Freiwilliger mehr kommen, und dann werde ich der einzige sein, dessen Tod du über dich bringen kannst. Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, Krabat: Du kannst mich nicht ausstehen, und da dich nicht reizt, was ich zu bieten haben, werde ich der nächste sein."

Lyschko stand auf und ergriff seine Jacke. „Ich geh raus, Hacke und Schaufel holen. Falls du mich suchst: Ich bin auf dem Wüsten Plan, mein Grab ausheben."

.

Krabat hatte das Gespräch mit Lyschko noch nicht verwunden, als es erneut an seine Tür klopfte und Merten eintrat.

„Ja", sagte Merten nur.

Krabat sah ihn verwirrt an.

Merten nickte noch einmal zur Bekräftigung, ehe er sich umdrehte und die Kammer wieder verlassen wollte. Rasch hielt Krabat ihn am Arm fest.

Merten wandte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich suche immer noch einen Weg, der mich aus der Mühle herausbringt, Krabat. Wenn du mir das Tor öffnest, bin ich dir dankbar."

Er drückte kurz Krabats Schulter, dann war er endgültig aus der Kammer hinaus.

Krabat hörte seine Schritte auf dem Flur, und dann die zufallende Haustür. Einen Augenblick stand er wie erstarrt. Dann riss er die Kammertür auf und lief Merten hinterher.

Vor dem Schuppen hielt er inne. Von drinnen erklangen Stimmen. Er erkannte Lyschko, der aber so aufgeregt war, dass Krabat seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Dann hörte er Merten: „Lass das!", sagte er, und: „Gib her!"

Es folgte ein kurzes Handgemenge.

Als Krabat vorsichtig in den Schuppen spähte, sah er Merten, der in der einen Hand eine Schaufel hielt und mit dem freien Arm den bebenden Lyschko an sich drückte. Am Boden lag eine Hacke. Merten flüsterte Lyschko etwas ins Ohr, was Krabat nicht verstand, strich ihm übers Haar, schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Lyschko brach schluchzend zusammen und ließ sich auf eine Truhe fallen, in der sie alte Mehlsäcke aufbewahrten.

Merten hob die Hacke auf, trat aus dem Schuppen heraus und nickte Krabat im Vorübergehen zu, als er sich auf den Weg zum Wüsten Plan machte.


	5. Die letzte Nacht des Jahres

**Alles hat seinen Preis**

.

 **5\. Die letzte Nacht des Jahres**

.

In der Nacht vor dem Altjahrestag hatte Krabat keinen Schlaf gefunden. Nach dem Abendessen hatte der Meister ihn zu sich in die Schwarze Kammer gerufen.

„Nicht Lyschko", hatte Krabat da gesagt. „Merten."

Der Meister hatte nur genickt und etwas in den Koraktor eingetragen. Dann hatte er Krabat zu Bett geschickt.

Auch die anderen waren bald nach dem Essen auf dem Schlafboden verschwunden.

In der Nacht war es sehr still gewesen in der Mühle. Nur das leise Plätschern des Baches unterm Eis war zu hören gewesen, das Raunen des Windes, das Ächzen des Holzes, aus dem die Mühle gebaut war, und ab und zu der Ruf eines Käuzchens.

Am nächsten Morgen war Krabat wie alle noch im Dunkeln aufgestanden, hatte unter fast vollständigem Schweigen sein Frühstück verzehrt, Buchweizengrütze aus einer Schüssel, die er mit Hanzo, Andrusch und Lyschko teilte, und war dann mit den anderen Gesellen an die Arbeit gegangen.

Die Stimmung war gedrückt wie an jedem Altjahrestag, aber nicht so gereizt und gewalttätig wie in den vorangegangenen Jahren. Allen war klar, dass es Merten treffen würde – selbst Lyschko hatte das inzwischen begriffen.

Der Meister war diesmal nicht aus der Mühle geflohen. Nach dem Mittagessen rief er Merten zu sich in die Stube, und es dauerte fast eine Stunde, ehe der Geselle sich wieder der Arbeit am Mahlwerk anschloss. Er war so schweigsam wie immer, wirkte aber gefasster als vor der Unterredung.

Den ganzen Tag über versuchte Krabat immer wieder, mit Juro zu sprechen. Doch sein Freund schüttelte jedes Mal stumm den Kopf, wenn Krabat sich zu ihm in die Küche stahl oder ihn bei einer seiner anderen Arbeiten abpasste. Dabei mied er Krabats Blick. Der Meister hatte wohl auch mit Juro geredet und ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sehr wohl wusste, welches Spiel sein ältester Geselle trieb. Zum ersten Mal, seit Krabat Juro kannte, zeigte dieser unverkennbare Angst. Als Krabat dennoch versuchte, ihn zum Reden zu bewegen, erschien der Meister in der Küche und schickte Krabat hinaus, zurück an die Arbeit in der Mahlstube.

Auch das Abendessen verlief schweigend. Nur einmal wurde die Stille kurz gebrochen. Als Juro das Brot auftrug, berührte er Krabat am Arm.

„Danke", sagte Juro leise.

Nun war Krabat sich ganz sicher, dass der Meister auch mit Juro gesprochen und ihm gesagt hatte, dass es Krabat gewesen war, der verhindert hatte, dass es dieses Jahr Juro traf.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen alle rasch zu Bett, wie es Sitte am Altjahrestag war, zogen sich die Decken übers Gesicht und hofften, dass diese Nacht des Schreckens so schnell wie möglich vorübergehen würde.

Krabat hielt Merten auf, als dieser als Letzter nach oben auf den Dachboden gehen wollte.

Wortlos gaben sie sich die Hand, und als Merten sah, wie Krabat sich quälte, zog er ihn an sich, so wie er es am vorigen Tag mit Lyschko getan hatte.

„Es ist gut so", flüsterte er Krabat ins Ohr. „Gräm dich nicht, Krabat."

Merten strich auch ihm durchs Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann wandte er sich ab, stieg die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf und verschwand durch die Bodentür.

Krabat blieb auf dem Gang stehen. Er konnte Juro in der Küche hören. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Juro wahrscheinlich gerade Mertens Totenhemd nähte oder seine Aufbahrung in anderer Weise vorbereitete, stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Dann dachte er an die Kantorka. Ob der Meister sie wohl schon vergessen gemacht hatte? Es musste wohl so sein, denn sonst wäre sie ja bald zur Mühle gekommen oder gar schon da gewesen.

Seine Gedanken an die Kantorka brachten ihn zu Tonda und dann zu Michal. Das Herz wurde ihm immer schwerer.

Da stand mit einem Mal der Meister neben ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm zu mir in die Stube, Krabat", sagte der Meister leise, und Krabat folgte ihm.

Dort saßen sie dann und warteten auf den Tod, Stunde um Stunde. Der Meister war alt und schwach, wie immer zum Jahresende. Er schob Krabat mit zitternden Händen einen Becher Wein hin, von dem Krabat kaum trank.

Nach einer Weile hörten sie Juro den Gang entlangkommen und auf den Dachboden steigen. Die Bodentür schlug zu.

Stunden vergingen, ehe sie wieder geöffnet wurde. Leise, tastende Schritte von bloßen Füßen erklangen auf der Stiege. Dann verstummte das Geräusch. Holz ächzte. Merten musste sich auf die Stufen gesetzt haben, um, wie alle, zu warten.

„Ob ich … ob ich zu ihm hinausgehen sollte?", flüsterte Krabat zaghaft.

Der Meister schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sehr müde aus. „Wir werden allein geboren und wir sterben allein", erwiderte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Lass ihm seinen Frieden, Krabat."

Es dauerte lange, bis sie Merten aufstehen und mit unsicheren Schritten durch den Flur und weiter in die Gesindestube gehen hörten. Dann: ein dumpfer Schlag, ein ersticktes Stöhnen, das gleich wieder abbrach – und es war still.

Krabat sah den Meister an. Er war jetzt um Jahrzehnte jünger.

Dann fühlte er, wie etwas Unsichtbares ihn packte, durch ihn hindurchströmte und wieder aus ihm herausfloss. Die Luft sang, die Mühle erbebte – und wieder wurde es still.

Krabat konnte nun spüren, wie der Wind über das Dach der Mühle strich, der vereiste Graben ihre Flanke streichelte, ihre Pfosten und Balken sich unter dem Gewicht der Jahre bogen …

Da waren auch die Burschen, ein jeder von ihnen, alle wach nach dem Schlag und dem unterdrückten Laut, den der arme Merten in der Stille von sich gegeben hatte, erleichtert und beschämt über ihre Erleichterung, bedrückt und froh, noch einmal davongekommen zu sein.

Und da war der Meister, verwachsen mit der Mühle wie Moos und Flechten mit einem alten Baum, mit seinem sehenden und seinem blinden Auge, das nicht wirklich blind war, sondern die Dinge wahrnahm, die sonst verborgen blieben.

Der Meister nickte ihm ernst zu. „Nun siehst du, Krabat, die Mühle und alles: Das alles wird bald dir gehören."

'Ja', dachte Krabat. 'Und alles hat seinen Preis …'

.

 **Ende.**

.


End file.
